The Power of Seduction
by Author Name Changed
Summary: Something happened during the summer between the sixth and the seventh year and Harry isn’t quite the same. Half-demons, assassins, fairies, annoyed Dumbledore and what would everything be without Voldemort to piss off?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The Power of Seduction

**Author:** zimagesto

**Disclaimer:** don't own Harry Potter &/or co.

**Summary:** Something happened during the summer between the sixth and the seventh year and Harry isn't quite the same. Half-demons, assassins, fairies, annoyed Dumbledore and what would everything be without Voldemort to piss off?

Chapter 1 

"They say that night is just the same as day: a period of time. Day without the presence of sunlight. I beg to differ… Night is not merely the absence of the sun: it is a time when everything is not as it may seem, when the true nature of beings and objects, of _phenomena_ comes to surface… Or hides itself even better than before. It is the time of mystery, of power, of greatness. Of arts and poetry, but not in the normal meaning of the words. During the night, you are what you wish to be, not what they want to make you be.

For some of us, night exists eternally, not affected by time or sun. "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A young man with hypnotizing green eyes and sort, black, spiky hair climbed into the Hogwarts Express, dragging a trunk that obviously had a lightening charm upon it. He had an aura of power and wisdom around him, something that made others wonder in the first moment, before they recognized him with shock, if he wasn't by any chance, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Little did they know that, even though, technically, he wasn't, he would yet again act as one… but this time, knowing what he is doing and for a reason that hadn't even crossed his mind before.

No, the young man was not a Professor. He was a hero, however, one that had disappeared at the beginning of summer from under the watchful eyes of one Albus Dumbledore and hadn't appeared again until this very moment.

He moved down through the train, looking through the windows of the compartments, searching for his old friends. He missed them dearly and he couldn't wait to see them again. He passed quite a few full compartments and the train started before he reached the one he'd been searching for. One with one boy and one girl in it.

"Hi" he said with a smile, opening the door. The other two jumped to their feet.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron said, obviously wanting to say more, but Hermione had already cut to the middle of the problem.

"Where've you _been_!" she asked, looking quite pissed. "Dumbledore said you were safe, but that we couldn't send you any letters!"

"Safe my ass" Harry muttered, internally rolling his eyes. Snape had _some_ sense of humor, telling Dumbledore he was _safe_, out of all things. "I've been here and there" he replied.

"What happened to your glasses?" Ron asked, noticing that the normal extensions to Harry's face had disappeared. The green eyed young man smirked.

"Lost 'em. Got a charm performed on my eyes and pow! Don't need them anymore"

"But Harry!" Hermione said, staring at him as if he'd grown another head "there's no such charm, is there?"

"There is, actually" Harry replied, wishing she'd just leave it. He didn't feel like going into details about weird people and quite powerful non-human beings right now. "A complicated one, but it exists"

"And where _have_ you been?" Ron asked.

"Here and there" he said again.

"You can't leave us like that!" Hermione hissed. "We're your friends, you've been gone _all summer_ and left us no note, no nothing! We had to hear from _Dumbledore _that you were safe!"

"I'll tell you" he replied slowly, trying to find a way to slither himself out of the situation. He gave them a tired smile. "But not now. Please. Give me time, it's hard to put together… How've you been?"

"Fine, the usual" Hermione replied, trying to leave the subject. Ron was not quite as happy with leaving it, though.

"You've changed, Harry. A lot" he said. "Look at you! You've grown! You don't have glasses! You seem more serious and… darker. More powerful. You seem… _older_. What's gone on?"

"Not now, Ron" Harry replied. He truly cared about his two friends, but sometimes they didn't know when to leave things be. Well, truly speaking, his changes had been quite drastic, but they should wait a bit. Until they were ready to understand. "Later. I promise, I'll be telling you"

And the boy sat down, looking at the other two who were still staring at him. How could he truly tell them _everything_ that had gone on? Remembering everything was a challenge in itself. Yes, he knew of the obvious changes: the lack of glasses, the lean, muscular body, the short, spiky black hair, the overall darker look… They were the ones which had made them so curious. He'd changed. And he needed them to change, too. They had a war to fight! But could he tell them about the things that had gone on? About the Organization?

And would they take it well?

"You _do_ seem older, more experienced, Harry" Hermione said with a small smile, trying to lighten things up. "What have you been up to? Please… Don't tell us exactly, tell us only a few things, here and there. Please…"

Harry stared at her before smirking amusedly. Yes… he'd wanted to tell them things. He'd practiced telling them everything in his head. What if he started with some trivial knowledge? Or maybe not so trivial…

"Promise to leave it to me to tell you things and not pushing"

"Deal" the two replied in one voice. Ok, now what _should_ he tell them?

"I got myself a girlfriend" he said and immediately started laughing as the two stared at him. "Ok, more than one"

"What…?" Hermione mumbled.

"Well, let's just say that I've been with a much more pleasant company than the Dursleys this summer and that a few women taught me how to love…"

His friends' eyes opened wide as they realized exactly what he meant and he smirked.

"You've got laid!" Ron said in a surprised-admiring tone and Hermione immediately turned towards him and smacked him as Harry started laughing.

"I wouldn't call it that, but yes…"

"Well, you are definitely more attractive now" Hermione said after a brief moment of silence. "You've definitely changed"

"Yes, well…" he said fondly. "I'll tell you things. But leave me time. It's a lot to say"

Hermione and Ron settled, although they weren't too pleased, but, until the end of the train ride, it became obvious that the old Harry was still there, under the new looks and ways of acting… well, somewhere under there. Deep down. So they settled and chatted about Quidditch, buying sweets from the woman with the trolley and having Ron choke on a blood-tasting one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Power of Seduction

**Author:** zimagesto

**Disclaimer:** don't own Harry Potter &/or co.

**Summary:** Something happened during the summer between the sixth and the seventh year and Harry isn't quite the same. Half-demons, assassins, fairies, annoyed Dumbledore and what would everything be without Voldemort to piss off?

Chapter 2 

Harry smiled as he saw the Great Hall again. The teachers were seated on their usual seats and his eyes slid to where Severus Snape was sitting. For a few moments, their eyes connected and Harry smirked at his Professor, who only narrowed his eyes in response, making Harry smirk even more enthusiastically before seating at his table and noticing that Hermione was looking at him pensively.

"What?"

"What's going on between… never mind" she drifted off, catching his innocent looks that spoke of anything _but_ innocence.

"Long story" he replied.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and Harry in turns.

"Long story" Harry repeated. "Summer holidays can change many things"

"Looks also" Dean noticed, staring at him. "What happened to _you_?"

"I decided that I didn't like my looks, so…"

"You're a Metamorphmagus!"

"Um… no" Harry said, a thought crossing his mind. _Was_ he a metamorphmagus? "Just my body decided it was growing time"

"And the glasses?" asked Seamus.

"Well, there's a spell to get rid of eye trouble" Harry replied. "Somebody did it for me"

"Why didn't they do it before?" Neville asked, deciding that he needed to join the conversation also.

'Because nobody really did know the spell and besides, the person who did it wasn't really human' Harry thought to himself, but on the outside, he just shrugged. "Don't know. Guess nobody thought of it… After all, there aren't too many people with glasses here, except McGonagall and the local eccentrics, aka Dumbledore or Trelawney so they might've decided I like my eyes that way, to resemble my father"

As he said that, everybody around him looked around the Hall and saw that, indeed, there weren't too many people with glasses around, except a girl in Hufflepuff.

"Well, you _definitely _look better without them" Ginny said with a smile and a wink and Harry smirked back at her in return.

"Do I, _Ginny_?" he asked, leaning in towards her in the same flirtatious way she'd done it.

"Oh, yeeesss"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry started laughing, as did Ginny. It took a moment before Ron joined in, realizing that the two had been joking around.

"Me? I'm definitely Harry" the green eyed young man replied, looking at Hermione innocently before smirking back towards Ginny. "So tonight, my place or yours?"

The others started laughing again and Harry he looked back towards the Head table and seeking Snape's eyes. Indeed, in less than ten seconds the man looked towards him and raised an eyebrow. In response, Harry smirked again, making the man raise his eyebrow even higher. And then, the younger man turned back towards his lovely companions. It was going to be a pleasant night.

The first years entered the Hall, looking just as scared as all the first years before them and McGonagall called them out for the Sorting. Harry looked at them with something akin to fondness and smiled at Ron's eagerness to get the Sorting over with and eat.

"Patience, my impatient apprentice" he said in a fluid way.

"Ha, ha" the redhead mumbled.

He turned his head back towards the Sorting and applauded politely as one of the kids got sorted into Gryffindor and came to sit down a few seats away from them. And soon enough, the Sorting was over and Dumbledore said a few words before they started eating, the main topic of the evening, being, of course, Harry's change. So he did what he'd prepared to do for a long time: not exactly lie, but omit the truth in such a way that nobody would even believe he was hiding something.

He told them about a wizard's –ok, she hadn't been a _wizard_- goodwill and how he'd helped the Boy-Who-Lived out of candor and how he'd started working out so he'd become more lean and muscular. He told them that he'd learnt another way of dealing with his problems and, finally he was able to stand up, be responsible and get rid of his complexes. All thanks to the good-hearted wizard who'd helped him cope –and now he was talking about a different person than the first time, who'd definitely been a _witch_-

So, he'd given them a very simplified version of the truth, omitting many things… but still, the truth!

And when everything was finally over and they went to the Tower, he felt quite good with himself. Ron asked him to stay a bit behind and Harry could guess what everything was about, so he simply told him he was tired and that they'd talk some other time. Right now, they both needed their sleep. Ron hadn't been pleased.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry lay down in his bed, his new green silk pajamas feeling very nice against his skin. And he smiled. He really wasn't tired, although he knew he'd need sleep now. So he indulged himself in a fantasy… One that included _her_.

"I miss you" he imagined her whispering in his ear.

"Miss you too… you make a good pillow"

"The only reason why you miss me!"

"You know it's not… You're so beautiful… So wonderful…"

"You always say that"

"Not always. I should say it more"

He imagined how she'd smile then, climb on top of him and kiss him on the lips… on the neck… taking off his shirt… He definitely wasn't falling asleep thinking like _that_… Biting his neck slowly, removing his pants…

"Harry, mate" he heard a whisper and he groaned.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Obviously" he muttered. "Yes, Ron?"

The curtains around his bed shifted and a shape came through them and sat on his bed, muttering a silencing charm around the bed. Harry rolled his eyes before making more room for his pal.

"How was it… Getting laid, I mean?" he asked with such a childlike innocence that Harry could only laugh.

"Go to sleep, mate"

"Really, Harry… What did you do? I want to… with Hermione… And I'm scared shitless, what if I… you know…"

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Um…"

"You two are dating!"

"More than a year now, mate, please don't get mad at me for not telling you but really you…"

"Shut it" Harry said. "I know why you didn't tell me, don't worry"

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief and Harry smirked.

"Scared you'll fail?" he teased.

"Shut it!" Ron borrowed the expression. "But um… some advice would be ok"

Harry smiled in the darkness, remembering his first time… But of course, Hermione wouldn't be as skilled as her. Oh, she'd been wonderful… so wonderful… He could only advise his friend according to how she'd advised him. And so he did, remembering all that she'd said, her slow words…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: This is where I stop, since I'm starting to get memories and fantasies of my own here ;-)

Thanks to my wonderful reviewer: athenakitty!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Power of Seduction

**Author:** zimagesto

**Disclaimer:** don't own Harry Potter &/or co.

**Summary:** Something happened during the summer between the sixth and the seventh year and Harry isn't quite the same. Half-demons, assassins, fairies, annoyed Dumbledore and what would everything be without Voldemort to piss off?

AN: All the web addresses are made up. All e-mails are real. ;-)

Chapter 3 

Everything that will be and isn't now needs to have a beginning sometime in the future. The hardest tasks are no exceptions and Harry knew it all too well. He'd have to start telling his two best friends about what had _really_ happened that summer and he needed them on his side, as well as he had to start the Army. Dumbledore's Army had been great, but now… now it had to be somebody else's army. Their own army.

Harry had to start a group and teach them how to fight, unify them under his command and introduce him to the other world. The one that he currently lived in. He had to teach them all he knew and really get them to work and he had to start sometime soon.

But right now, he had a very different problem. Like getting out of the Headmaster's office ASAP.

"Harry, Severus" Dumbledore said, gesturing for them to sit down. "I am glad you could make it"

'As if there was any chance that we could escape this without being six feet under' Harry thought. 'And even then I wouldn't be too sure'

"Glad we could be here, Headmaster" he replied with an innocent smile. 'I'd be even gladder to leave'. Snape just snorted.

"So, I do understand you've had an eventful summer, Harry" the old man said as the two sat down in the pair of chairs right in front of his desk.

"Quite, sir" he replied.

"May I ask where you have been?"

"Yes you may sir"

Harry could _feel_ Snape fighting to resist the urge to chuckle as Dumbledore waited for the continuation, which did not come. Finally, he gave up.

"Where have you been, Harry? I must say I've been quite worried for your welfare, even though Severus said you were safe"

The usual answer of 'here and there' that he'd given to nearly everybody would not work with the old man, he knew that. But he'd known that it would come to this, so he'd prepared a much more complicated version of the very same 'here and there'.

"I couldn't quite tell you where sir, not geographically" he said 'on an island next to the southern coast of Greece', "but it was a rather warm place. Unnaturally so" 'more than 30 every day and sometimes 40, what do you expect?' "I think it was a wizard-altered zone" 'yes, we actually had a _building_ to live in. Imagine that…' "maybe some weather altering charms?" 'definitely cooling charms on all interiors'.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, looking towards the Potion Master. "Severus, where have you taken him?"

"To a safe place, where I helped him improve his battle skills, Albus"

"Oh?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape over the glasses and Harry felt himself amused. 'Try whatever you can, Dumbledore, we won't tell what's gone on. You too will find out… later'

"Yes, I know you can't believe it, but surprisingly enough, I am nor blind, nor deaf and I would like to win this war"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes barely as he tried to understand the comment which Harry knew would only lead him to nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I have a meeting" Harry said. "I promised Hermione and Ron to be with them tonight and I really should be going"

"Of course" the Headmaster replied, but Harry could feel he was not pleased. It didn't matter, though, so he got up, nodded to the two left in the room and mentally wished Snape good luck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry had finally managed to get a few moments to himself in Gryffindor Tower. He'd much rather have preferred to stay in his own bed and do this, but everywhere it was too crowded, so he ended up in the attic. Yes, surprisingly enough, Gryffindor Tower had an attic. The entrance was impossibly well-hidden, but he'd eventually found it.

It was funny that the school's greatest pranksters and wildest castle-searchers had not given the Gryffindor Tower a second thought. After all, who'd have thought that even the old bedroom place had something to hide? And nobody thought of the obvious thing: under a pointed roof, there's an empty space. So, the place had probably been abandoned for eons.

He collapsed next to the wall of the round room and looked around at the completely empty, uninteresting place. No light, no dust, no nothing. Perhaps he should research a bit and create some furniture and make this his lair. Yeah, that'd be good. But for now, he had something to do.

He turned to the black suitcase he'd brought in and took out a laptop. He smiled imagining Hermione saying that Muggle appliances didn't work in Hogwarts. But luckily enough, this one was designed by computer genius Nicholas, one of Harry's new friends and it was created especially so it would feed on magic.

He turned it on and soon got on the Internet, accessing a page. The page quickly loaded, showing two dragons flying around over an 'under construction' sign. Harry just grinned and clicked a small button under the sign that said 'owners sign in here'. He then introduced his nickname. "Emerald Eyes". And the password. "Voldemort is scum".

Soon enough, the real page appeared. The background was black, the letters were gold and two dragons were on top of the page. A full-working page disguised as an inexistent one. A few small other tricks and the page was untraceable. Courtesy of the very same computer genius Nicholas. Was he online?

Harry entered the chat and, as usual, after a few quick messages, he was connected and could see that 6 others were there, 6 that had established they'd be there. Tonks, Fred, George, Obsidian, Mirada and your very own Nicholas. Or in other words, ToBlaST, WWW1, WWW2, Obsidian, Slytherin Queen and Wolf. Tonks' name actually meant 'Tonks blazing star' and she'd chosen it for no particular reason. WWW stood for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Obsidian had said his name was worthy of passing as a nick. Nicholas loved wolves. And as for Mirada… well, Mirada _was_ Mirada.

'Hi' he typed.

'What's up, Green Eyes?' Mirada asked as the other greeted him in their usual ways.

'Ceiling, I guess' he replied.

'Yes, but how's school? Got in touch with your friends, I believe. How much did you tell them?'

'Not too much, perhaps too little'

'Tell them things, Harry, you need them by your side'

'I know.'

'Heeeeey! Lol. You still have that nick? I thought you'd changed it by now' Tonks said and Harry laughed.

'Naw, I kinda like it'

'Why don't you change it to 'Gorgeous Green Eyes'?'

'I'm not _that_ selfish'

'Wanna bet?' WWW1 asked.

'Awwwww… love, but they _are_ gorgeous' Tonks said. 'Shut up, Fred!'

'Your eyes are nicer' Harry replied.

'Which ones? lol'

'We really _must_ start interchanging nicks, you guys recognize us _way_ too easily' WWW2 complained.

Harry chuckled.

'So, what's new?' he typed.

'Not much' Nicholas replied casually.

'Besides you stealing my girlfriend?' Obsidian asked.

'I thought we were sharing?' Harry typed quickly while laughing.

'I'm not yours so he can steal!' Tonks' replied while the WWWs were definitely typing too many lols to count.

'Yeeees, whatever. Shut up, weasel brats' Obsidian wrote quickly.

A few protests were written there, which Mirada quickly put an end to.

'Go sleep, Emerald. See you tomorrow' she typed.

'Farewell, my queen' Harry replied. 'Bye, everybody'

'Bye!'

Harry smiled at the screen before shutting down the laptop and attempting to put it in its suitcase. However, he did not get to do that as he started shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm and collapsing on the floor, out cold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to:

Jbcna: Thanks!

Tsuetsu: Longer chapter may take a much longer time to finish all in all, so I think that for this one I'll use short chapters –for now, at least-

WickedMoonie: I'm glad you like it:-D

Ucifer's Following: Thanks!


End file.
